Bonnie
by Take-A-Look-Through-My-Eyes
Summary: Just a little story I came up with quickly. Kurt and Blaine are married and Blaine is a famous recording artist. He gets an email from the mother of a fan and his life is changed forever.


At first, Kurt didn't know what had woken him up. He had rehearsal early in the morning and his husband had to be in the recording studio to work on his next album. They couldn't afford to lose sleep. He sat up to see Blaine sitting at his desk, looking at his laptop. He could hear him sniffling and was suddenly more awake.

"Blaine? Honey, what's wrong?" He climbed out of bed and walked over. Blaine didn't react, didn't jump when he heard Kurt's voice. He just stood up, offering his seat to his husband, and pointed to the email he had read. Kurt hesitated. He didn't think he could stand to read any hate at the moment. Sure, they had both experienced gay bashing and people who just plain disagreed with their music choices and performances. But it didn't mean he enjoyed reading it. He scrolled back to the top of the page and took a deep breath before reading:

Dear Blaine Anderson,

This is a longshot, I mean, you're probably not even reading this. You probably get millions of fan mail everyday. But I had to write this on the off chance you'd see it. Along with this email I've disclosed a picture of my teenage daughter, Melody, and her best friend, Bonnie. In the picture they're having the time of their lives, screaming your songs at the top of their lungs. They have been your biggest fans since day one. I wanted you to know that right off the bat. Now here comes the more serious news. Those two girls have been inseparable for years. But a few months ago Bonnie was killed in a car accident. The news was a shock to everyone but Melody took it the hardest. So much so that she went mute. We couldn't get her to talk to anyone. We had her go to several different therapists and doctors and they all told us that she would talk when she was ready. They told us that she would only write one sentence down for them to read. 'The last person I talked to was Bonnie.' We tried to be patient but days turned into weeks and she still wouldn't talk. The only sound I ever heard from her was the sound of her sobbing at night. It really tore me apart and I felt helpless. We were in the car one day and one of your songs came on the radio. I immediately got nervous that she would break down because she always sung your songs with Bonnie. But, to my pleasant surprise, she actually smiled. It was the first time I had seen her smile in the longest time. I expected her to say something but she remained silent. I didn't push the matter, just accepted the little progress. I had almost given up hope and had actually gotten used to her silence until I came home one day. I heard Melody's stereo blaring upstairs but something sounded different. In my state of shock, I dropped my bags, grabbed my camera, and quietly headed upstairs. And… well, the rest is explained in the video clip I attached.

Curious, Kurt clicked on it. It was shaky and a little fuzzy but it didn't matter. All he had to do was listen. He could hear the very familiar song that he had helped write. The camera looked like it was pressed up to a crack in the door and she saw the taller girl from the picture sitting on her bed. Her eyes were closed tight and she was… singing.

Baby, you're not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down

Her voice sounded hoarse and shaky but beautiful. He could she that she was crying but she smiled through it. The camera started to shake and her mother gasped but kept filming. Melody finally opened her eyes and walked over to a picture of her friend. She picked it up and cried even harder but kept singing.

Now I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

Kurt felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. No one, not even her own mother could get through to her. But their song ended the silence. It made her come to terms about her friend's death. This was unreal. You hear about fans telling their idols how much they changed their life but you always kind of assume it was an exaggeration. He kept watching and listening intently until she walked over and turned the stereo off and the video was over. He quickly read on:

It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Once she was done she walked out and was surprised to see me. But then she whispered, "Mommy…" and ran into my arms. After we were cried out and calmed down, we started looking through scrapbooks and pictures of the two girls together. There were pictures of them first in line to your concert (they had camped out together), kissing your poster, and dancing around to your songs. They had bonded over you, as weird as it sounds. While we looked at these pictures, Melody recalled funny stories of them and, well, you. She spoke as if you three were the best of friends. She even told me that, even though Bonnie is gone, she still has another best friend. She even made a joke that, as a spirit, Bonnie will always get front row seats to your concerts and she's jealous, haha. I'm sorry if this is a lot to take in but I wanted you to know. You have helped this young woman in more ways than you will ever know. And for that, I owe you so much. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart.

God bless,

Tabitha

By now Kurt is full on crying. He turned around to see Blaine sitting at the foot of the bed, arm outstretched, offering him a tissue. He had tears in his eyes still. Kurt walked over and sat next to him, accepting the tissue.

"I can't believe… that's just… wow. You really helped that girl. You're really making a difference. I mean, I know you make everyone in your life happier and make their lives better but… wow. This is incredible. You're incredible." He hugged him tightly. Blaine let out a little laugh past his tears.

"I still can't believe it. W-we had written that song to show people that it gets better and that, well, they're not alone but I never knew it would have such an impact." Kurt pulled back.

"It wasn't just the song. You give off this, I don't know, energy. You just give people hope and make them happier. You work so well with 're a great human being, friend, and husband. God, you're gonna make a great father some day." They both kind of just paused, looking at each other. Blaine spoke up first.

"You… do you want to have kids? We've never really talked about it." Kurt blushed.

"Yeah. Yeah, I really do. But I don't want to adopt. Nothing against adopting or those kids. It's just… I want them to look like you. Exactly like you. With your unruly hair." Blaine laughed, "Gorgeous eyes, and everything _Blaine-y_."

Blaine snorted. "Blaine-y? But what if I want our kids to look like you? You're perfect."

Kurt scoffed. "I'm really not. But if you're absolutely sure, then I want at least the first to be yours."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. So we're really gonna do this?"

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess so. As soon as possible. We just need to find a surrogate."

"Rachel. She told me right before our wedding that she would drop everything, even being able to perform for a few months, to be our surrogate. Said it was our wedding present."

"I thought we were missing her present."

"If you ask me, she's just cheap."

"But not performing? Damn, she must be committed. Well we have that sorted out. We're rushing this as it is. We might as well start talking about names. Just say the first that comes to mind. Subconsciously, that will be your favorite."

"I can't do that because the first that comes to mind is Barbara and Rachel said she'd kill me if I take that away from her." They laughed. After a moment Blaine spoke up again.

"...What about Bonnie?"

Kurt stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Look at her." He brought the laptop over and pulled up the picture. "She kinda looks like me. Curly black hair, hazel eyes… So we know the name fits the look. And, well, I just really want to commemorate her." He looked at Kurt with those sad eyes of his. Kurt thought it over.

"Hmm… There are also many famous Bonnie's. Bonnie Langford, Bonnie Franklin, Bonnie Raitt. I like it. Okay, if it's a girl we'll name her Bonnie."

"And if it's a boy?"

"You know the answer to that one."

Blaine smiled and hugged him again. "Finneas Cooper Hummel-Anderson. Poor kid's not gonna be able to spell all of that until he's ten." Kurt laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"So it's official. Bonnie Elizabeth or Finneas Cooper. I can't believe we're actually doing this," he said excitedly. "But, excitement aside, we have to get up in a couple hours. We need to go to sleep."

"Sure thing," Blaine said, kissing his cheek. Kurt assumed he would crawl back up to the head of the bed with him but he walked back over to his desk.

"What are you doing?

"I'm going to reply to Tabitha and say how much the email meant to me. Also, I want her to give Melody the good news." Kurt smiled fondly and laid down.


End file.
